igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Brynn's Darcy Lewis
"I am NOT dying for six college credits!" # Early Life # College # Meeting Thor # The Convergence # The Recruitment # The Capture ## The Rescue ## Return to the States Early Life Darcy Marie Lewis was born October 22nd of 1995 to the Lewis family in Murphy, North Carolina. She was raised on her parent's ranch, in a very tight-knit family. Darcy's community was small, and not very accepting, so she knew she wanted to get out as soon as she could. Darcy did her best to try and fit in, even going so far as to start barrel racing. Darcy was always a very open and extroverted person and that drove some away. This caused her to become very close to her brother, Joey. They were inseparable growing up, Darcy always trailing a few feet behind her brother. Darcy was also interested in reading and music as a child, taking up a habit of both when she wasn't helping on the ranch. Darcy was a wonderful student all throughout school, trying to apply herself where she could. Darcy was involved in the choir, and also took several dance classes. She studied music and really had an interest in astrology later into her high school years. Darcy graduated as the salutatorian with magna cum laude. College After graduating high school Darcy finally got her to wish of getting out of town. She applied to Culver University in Virginia as a political science major and due to her work ethic in high school was accepted. After a few semesters, she applied for an internship with Culver alum and astrophysicist Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig. She needed the internship for extra credits and later found out she was the only applicant for. The three quickly went to Los Alamos, New Mexico studying a series of spatial anomalies that Jane believed to be precursors to a wormhole were taking place. Meeting Thor Out on one of their attempts to find the spatial anomalies they were studying, the trio stumbled into some harsh conditions. In the near total blindness Darcy, who was driving the research van, managed to hit the God. He proceeded to rave on about what the three perceived to be total nonsense, Darcy became startled and tased the man. When asked about this her response was that he was freaking her out. The group rushed the man to the hospital. After reviewing some of their research the next day, Jane realized this man was the key to the anomalies, and they began to work together to figure out everything. This led to The Destroyer's Arrival and The Battle of Puente Antiguo. Eventually, the battle was won, the group's research was confiscated by SHIELD and Thor had to return to Asgard, much to Jane's dismay. The Convergence After several years of Darcy being stuck with Jane pining over Thor, Selvig reached out and asked the two to come to London to take a look at some more anomalies that he discovered. When they arrived Selvig was gone, so they stayed in his flat trying to figure out what had happened. A few days later with the help of her intern,Ian Boothby, Darcy discovered Selvig's equipment was acting up, which led them to an abandoned warehouse. Several portals had opened up here and while they were investigating, Jane disappeared. After hours of searching, Darcy called the cops to report her missing. Jane then reappeared, shortly followed by Thor, who had been alerted to her disappearance. The cops then arrived and tried to detain Jane, Darcy, and Ian. When approached Jane's body reacted strangely, prompting Thor to open the Bifrost and take her to Asgard as Darcy and Ian watched in shock. While Jane was gone Darcy needed to find Selvig, a task quickly solved when she saw him naked on the news at Stonehenge. She quickly pinpointed a sanitarium he was being held at and went to retrieve him, going back to Jane's flat to go over the research. This led Erik to conclude that all of the events were brought on by something called the Convergence, or the alignment of all of the worlds. Jane and Thor did return and explained everything, and the group worked together to destroy Malekith. Eventually, they did succeed, after Darcy and Ian almost died at the hands of a group of Dark Elf warriors. After the battle, Thor went back to Asgard and then shortly after returned to stay on Earth with Jane Foster. The Recruitment After everything she had seen, and her skill to catch things that the others in her group had missed on many occasions, Phil Coulson came forward to recruit Darcy as an information analyst for SHIELD. Darcy accepted, and joined the group, rising in her station. She quickly became one of the top analysts and was given very important information to go over. Nick Fury himself was presenting her with information to go over. Eventually, while she enjoyed her job, Darcy needed something more. She went to Fury and asked if there was any way she could become a field agent. Darcy went through the appropriate testing and training and passed. Fury didn't have a choice but to let her through. Darcy started more like a small investigation agent, before being sent into more dangerous situations. The Capture After several years with SHIELD Darcy was granted clearance to a high-level raid. Hydra had a base set up in Awali, Bahrain. Darcy and a small group of operatives were sent to shut the base down. When they arrived they found the base was a large warehouse with several levels. After infiltrating the base all of the operatives were slowly picked off by Hydra agents. There information had been bad, the base should have been mostly vacant, but instead, it was flooded with agents. Darcy was captured, and taken hostage. She was placed in an empty room and interrogated for information, which she refused to provide. Over the next several months Darcy was beaten and starved, she was exposed to sensory deprivation, sensory overload, cold showers, and anything else they could think of. Darcy still refused to provide the information they wanted. When they had finally had enough, Darcy thought they would simply kill her, little did she know they had other plans for her. In the time that when she wasn't being tortured, she was reciting the information that she knew, her own information, and it would be her downfall. Hydra had someone posted near her at all times, listening. They heard this information and were able to track down her family bringing them to the base. Darcy was woken one night, her family presented in front of her. She was given a choice, she could give them the information they wanted, or her family could die. She knew the situation was dire, but her family knew what she did, they knew this information was highly classified and they knew it could be a manner of universal safety if the information was exposed. The looks on their faces made her stay silent. One by one, her family was executed in front of her, each death unraveling her more, but she refused to speak. They left the bodies there with her, making her look upon them each second that she was conscious. Darcy began to lose all hope, she had been there for months, and she couldn't think of a way out anymore. The Rescue : The first few months Darcy was held captive, SHIELD tried to find a way to get her team back, but they were also losing hope. They had lost all contact, none of the agents had resurfaced. They eventually had to declare all of the agents involved as POW-MIA, and continue on with their work. Darcy didn't know if rescue would ever come, but she wasn't even looking for rescue, she just wanted it all to be over with. Darcy had given up, she was just hoping for release. Luckily, some of the locals had seen some suspicious activity around the warehouse and had reported it to officials. The police came in for a raid, and luckily this time the building was mostly vacant. Darcy was immediately taken to a hospital, and a SHIELD agent was sent to collect her. Return to the States : After a few weeks in the hospital, she was released and cleared to go back to the States. Darcy was given a few months off of work and had to undergo intense therapy before she was even thought about being allowed back to work. She managed to gain back all the weight she had lost, and all of her wounds healed, leaving many scars covering her body. Darcy was not okay mentally, however. She had lost everything and she didn't know how to cope with that, even with the therapy. She needed her friends now more than ever, and they did come and try to help her through this. Unfortunately, Darcy's coping method became drinking, and although she knew it was not a good habit, it made her mind clear.Category:Darcy Lewis Category:Brynn Category:Dxrcy.mxrie